G0011: Harry Potter
by aquaflame64
Summary: Harry is a Galerian. A child experimented on by the Order. After years of being kept prisoner the Galerians have escaped and are searching for their places in the world. A Silent Hill/Galerians/Harry Potter crossover.
1. Prologue: And So It Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or passages from Harry Potter, Silent Hill, or Galerians. The plot however is mine. **

**AN: I've had this idea for years. I'm just finally writing it and I'm thrilled to be doing it. Any reviews are welcome. This is the only time you will see the warnings and disclaimer it seems stupid to post them again and again. Thanks to **_**Nanniko **_**for being such a wonderful beta. The reason I've put this fic under Draco and Harry is because although they will not be together romantically Draco will play a large role in Harry's life and so will the twins. **

**Warning: AU, Slash, Mpreg, Abuse, Angst, OOC, and Severitus. The abuse will not be gone into in great detail. Nor will there be horrendous amounts of angst. Pairing is C. Warrington/Harry Potter as part of Kamerron's Rare Slash Pairing Contest. **

**Summary: Harry is a Galerian. A child experimented on by the Order. After years of being kept prisoner the Galerians have escaped and are searching for their places in the world. How will Harry handle Hogwarts as a Galerian? A Silent Hill/Galerians/Harry Potter crossover. **

**Galerians: Children taken (or sold or given) to the Order to use for experimentation. The children now have psychic powers ranging in many different types. **

**Prologue: And So It Begins **

July 31st, 1991

Silent Hill, West Virginia

Eleven kids watched from the distance as their hell went up in flames. One adult stood with them praying that his legs wouldn't give out as he cradled a crying baby close to his chest. His short hair blew in the wind that carried the smoke from the roaring fire. His eyes shone with determination as he looked at the kids standing to his left. "We need to get going," he said. He had no clue where though. He didn't figure his house was safe anymore. He wasn't positive that no one but he and the kids had survived. 'So, where to?' He asked himself.

The sound of an owl hooting rang through the air. Everyone looked up and saw a barn owl flying towards them carrying a letter in its beak. It swooped down and dropped the letter into the lap of the youngest boy, and then perched itself into a nearby tree. The boy looked around at the others before hesitantly opening the envelope. He began to read the letter aloud.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Sumpreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress

Supplies List:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First - year students will require:  
1. Three sets of plain workrobes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragonhide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenuis Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS! (Page 51 Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone)

A smile had appeared on the boy's face as he finished reading the letter. "And so it begins," the boy said before standing up and leading the others away from the flames.


	2. Your power is over I’ve come to change

**AN: Cookies to anyone who can figure out where I got the chapter title from. Clue: it comes from one of the games. Thanks again to my wonderful beta **_**Nanniko**_**. **

**Chapter 1: Your power is over; I've come to change the order. **

August 20, 1991

Harry flipped the channel changing it to the Cartoon Network. He was sitting in a chair in front of the TV wearing some of Dudley's old clothes. He rolled his eyes when he saw the Dursleys sitting away from him on the couch. He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard a knock at the door. He stood up and walked over to the door to open it. He saw before him the largest man he had ever seen. The man had a long mane of shaggy black hair and a beard that covered most of his face. He had light skin and black eyes that shone with happiness.

Harry figured that to a man of such height that he must look like an ant. He knew for a fact that he was smaller than several boys his age, not to mention most girls. He was skinny and had jet black hair that was a complete mess. He made sure that his hair alwayd covered the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. After he took a deep breath he smiled at the man and asked, "May I help you?"

The tall man beamed at him and said, "Ello Harry! You look just like your father. Got your mum's eyes though."

The man continued to talk for a short while until Harry interrupted him. "You must be Hagrid. Shouldn't we be going to Diagon Alley?" When he had sent his reply to his acceptance letter, he had asked where he could get his school supplies. Professor McGonagall had written back saying that a man named Hagrid would take him to do his shopping as he had to pick something up from there anyway.

Hagrid looked down at him somewhat startled. "You're right of course. Lots to buy after all. I'll make sure he gets on the train safely, Dursleys."

Petunia jumped up from the couch when she heard those words. "There… there is no need for that. A friend will be picking him up when his train gets in. We have to go get things for Dudley tomorrow, and instead of dragging Harry with us we thought it would be best if he spent as much time with his friends as possible. I've given Harry money so that he can have a bite to eat while he waits. That way you can go back to the school without worries," she whispered as she wrung her hands nervously as she sent Harry a fearful look.

Hagrid nodded his head in agreement. "Alright that should be fine. I'll make sure he gets to the restaurant without any problems though. Goodbye then," he said before he made his way out the door.

Petunia walked over to Harry and hesitantly placed a kiss on his forehead. "You be good now Harry. Remember your manners and have a great time. We'll see you tomorrow. Be safe. I love you."

Harry smiled at her and said, "Of course. I love you too. Have fun shopping tomorrow and I'll see you later." He closed door behind him smiling as he caught a glimpse of Petunia wiping her lips with the back of her hand in disgust.. He followed Hagrid to the end of the street. He then watched as Hagrid stuck his right hand, which held an umbrella, out as if hailing a taxi. Suddenly a purple triple-decker bus appeared.

"On ya go Harry. This is how we'll get to Diagon Alley," Hagrid said before helping Harry onto the bus and then climbing aboard himself. In front of them was a young man who had to be nineteen at the most. He had rather large ears and quite a few pimples. "Ello Stan. To the Leaky Cauldron please."

Stan nodded his head in understanding. He turned to an owlish looking man and said, "Take it away Ernie."

Harry quickly sat down in one of the seats when he felt the bus move at an unbelievable speed. Hagrid was sitting in his own seat knitting what looked like a canary yellow tent. Harry was afraid that he was going to lose his breakfast a few times and was very relieved when they finally stopped. Harry quickly got off the bus thankful to be on solid ground. He waved politely as the bus took off. Once he was sure he wasn't going to lose the contents of his stomach he stood up straight and examined his surroundings.

His eyes focused on a rather shabby looking building that sat between a bookshop and a record store. Hagrid smiled down at Harry before leading him inside and said, "Ere it is Harry the Leaky Cauldron. " Harry looked around and was somewhat surprised by what he saw. For a famous place it was very dark and run down. There were a few older women sitting in a corner drinking sherry. One of the women was smoking a long pipe. There was a little man in a top hat talking to the bartender, who happened to look like a bald gummy walnut. All in all, the crowd was a unique one.

The low buzz of chatter seemed to stop when they entered. It seemed as if everyone knew Hagrid. They all waved and muttered their hellos as Harry and Hagrid passed. The bartender looked up and with a smile on his face as he reached for a glass and asked, "The usual, Hagrid?"

"Can't Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," Hagrid said as he clapped one of his giant hands on Harry's back making the boys knees buckle. When this happened the hair that covered Harry's scar shifted, revealing his scar.

Tom stopped what he was doing and his eyes widened. "Good lord," he said as he peered at Harry. "Is this? Can this be?"

Everyone in the Leaky Cauldron had stopped what they were doing and began to gather round. "Bless my soul," Tom whispered as he stepped out from behind the bar. He shook Harry's hand roughly. "Harry Potter… what an honor. Welcome back Mr. Potter. Welcome back!"

Everyone came up to Harry trying to shake his hands and yelling things at him. Harry's breath started to quicken and the room began to grow smaller and smaller. He franticly searched for Hagrid. "Hagrid, I want to leave! Please can we leave?!" His voice wasn't heard though as the adults in the room were much louder. He saw Hagrid speaking with Tom at the end of the bar. The people began closing in on him even more so he did the only thing he could do. He got on floor and crawled between the peoples legs once he was through, he stood up and ran out the back door.

Harry stared at the wall and muttered, "Three up and two across." He then tapped the brick three times. Once he did so the wall parted revealing an alley filled with shops. Harry didn't even glance at them he was too busy trying to get away from the crowd. He ran from the Leaky Cauldron and passed ten shops until he bumped into someone which caused them both to fall to the ground.

Harry looked up and started hyperventilating. He felt arms wrap around him and heard a soft voice whispering to him. He felt himself being sat down and as he began to calm down he could make out what the voices around him where saying.

"Mother, will he be okay?"

"Lucius, this poor boy is obviously lost! He needs our help! Go fetch Severus!"

"Of course."

Harry heard footsteps running away quickly.

He took deep breaths as he finally felt control over body coming back to him. He looked around himself trying to figure out where the hell he was. Then he remembered he was in Diagon Alley and that he had run away from a crowd at the Leaky Cauldron. He then looked in front of him and noticed the concerned faces of a tall, slim, beautiful woman and an equally tall and slender boy. They both had pale blonde hair. The woman had pale blue eyes while the boy had gray ones. They both looked like royalty.

Narcissa smiled gently at the boy in front of her. "It's alright," she said as she watched him slowly come back to himself. "I'm Narcissa Malfoy and this is my son, Draco. Where are your parents?" She let out a sigh of relief when she saw her husband and Severus com running up. She turned to them and brought Severus closer to the boy. "He seems to be alright now, but please look him over just to be sure."

Harry took one more deep breath before he said, "It's okay. I'm alright now. I'm Harry Potter. My parents … are dead."

The four people's eyes widened when they heard him state his name. Lucius spoke first, "It is best to be sure. Who did you come here with?" Lucius looked to his old friend and smiled when Severus began to look the boy over.

Harry observed the two polar opposites before him. The blonde had to be the father of Draco as the resemblance was too similar to be anything else. The only real difference was that the older man had longer hair. The other man had coal black hair and black eyes. His hair appeared to be somewhat greasy and he had a rather large nose. Harry removed himself from his thoughts and said, "I'm here with Hagrid. I ran off. He must be worried." He felt bad for running away, but he didn't think he had any other choice.

Draco noticed the frown on his Uncle Severus' face. He also noticed that Uncle Severus was biting his cheek and obviously not saying anything thanks to his mother's glare. Severus sighed before he asked, "Why did you run away?"

Harry smiled at the group. No one had asked about his scar. He really liked these people. He couldn't help but let his eyes drift over to Severus. It was wonderful to finally meet him in person. "I'm afraid that the crowd at the Leaky Cauldron became too much for me. I tried to call out to Hagrid before I left, but he couldn't hear me over all the people." He glanced down at his feet sadly and said, "I'm not an animal that people can gap and grab at. I'm a human being for God's sakes."

Draco's eyes softened instantly. He knew what it was like to be gaped at. Everyone stared at him because he was rich and his father was an accused Death Eater. He figured it must be even worse for Harry. He then got an idea and said, "I know while my parents and Uncle Sev find Hagrid, we can go to Quality Quidditch Supplies. Is that okay Mother? Father?"

The Malfoys smiled at each other and nodded their heads in agreement. "That sounds fine, but don't go anywhere else. We'll go find Hagrid," Narcissa said and couldn't help but chuckle when she saw Draco drag Harry away. She then frowned slightly. There was something off about Harry, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She noticed the same look of contemplation on Lucius' and Severus' faces. "Well lets go find Hagrid." She didn't like the idea of being around the half giant, but she knew it would put Harry at ease to find him. Plus, he might be able to answer a few questions.

The three adults made their way through the crowd to the Leaky Cauldron. They could hear that the place was in a fanatic state. They quickly entered the pub and the first thing they heard was yells of a giant voice booming, "Harry! Harry! Where are you lad?!"

Severus turned to the two Malfoys and said, "I'll deal with Hagrid stay here." They nodded their heads in agreement. Severus went up the stairs from which he could hear the yells coming from up above. He found the half giant franticly searching. Severus walked up to Hagrid and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Hagrid was startled and was relieved to see Severus Snape. "Professor! Ya gotta help me find im! I didn't hear the lad, I swear!" He exclaimed franticly.

"Hagrid! Calm down we found Potter," he said and was glad that Hagrid seemed to settle down. "He is with Draco Malfoy at Quality Quidditch Supplies. He had a panic attack and began hyperventilating but he is fine now." He kept a stoic mask on but inside he was reeling. To see the son of James Potter this soon had come as a shock to him. He was surprised by the boy. He didn't seem to resemble James or Lily except in looks. He had to avoid look the boy in the eyes because they made his heart ache. And now it seemed that Draco had taken a shine to the boy. He couldn't exactly peg why.

Hagrid seemed to freeze suddenly. Once he had absorbed the words he gripped Severus into a bone crushing hug. "Thank ya, Professor!! Where on Earth did ya find him? I looked all over the place," he muttered as he put Severus down.

Severus felt his back crack due to Hagrid's strength. When he was finally sat down he glared at Hagrid. "Potter made it into Diagon Alley. Now get a hold of yourself and follow me, I'll take you to him," he said and he led Hagrid to where the Malfoys were. When they got there Narcissa tapped the proper brick and the wall moved away.

Hagrid frowned as he stepped into Diagon Alley. "The only thing I don't get is how Harry knew the way into Diagon Alley. I never told the lad and I'm certain the Dursleys didn't tell him. I doubt they even know how." The Malfoys and Severus halted at those words.

Lucius thought for a moment. "Is it possible that someone left at the same time as him? Or that someone entered the pub through the alley?"

Hagrid shook his head no. "No one entered the pub after Harry and me. Nor did anyone leave the pub except Harry. I suppose someone could've apparated, but I doubt it." The group made their way to Quality Quidditch Supplies. They saw Harry and Draco talking happily.

Draco spotted the group and quickly ran over to them. "Mother, you won't believe this! Harry is as much of a Quidditch fan as me! Plus the new Nimbus 2000 is out! Come look!" He exclaimed excitedly.

Narcissa smiled gently even when all the wheels in her head were turning. "I'll be there shortly go on and look a bit more with Harry," she said and Draco nodded his head in agreement and ran to Harry's side. "Muggles. Wasn't he raised by muggles?"

Severus nodded his head yes. "Dumbledore said he sent the boy to live with muggles."

"He did. Lily's sister Petunia got custody of Harry. Petunia hates magic. I doubt she ever told the lad anything," Hagrid said as he frowned.

Lucius knew what they were all thinking. "If that's the case then how does Potter know the way into Diagon Alley and about Quidditch?" He asked as he watched his son interacting with Harry. Questions were all they seemed to get from the boy. He wanted to know some of the answers.


	3. G004: Birdman

**AN: Thanks to everyone for the revie****w****s, favs, and such. I finally figured out ho****w**** to reply to reviews so I ****w****ill reply to them from no****w****. If you have time please vote in the poll that can be found on my profile. Okay Hagrid's accent is too much of a pain in the ass so I'm not going to do it anymore. My respect for J.K. Rowling has just grown in leaps and bounds. Updates ****will be as frequent as I can handle. Usually once a week or every other week it all depends on real-life.**** Thanks again to **_**Nanniko**_

**Chapter 2: G004: Birdman**

Harry chatted happily with Draco all the while making sure to keep an eye on the group of adults. He really didn't like the stares he was receiving. "Draco, Hagrid and I need to get going. I've got a lot of stuff to get. I'll see you at Hogwarts," he stated as he began walking away from the shop.

Draco nodded his head in agreement. "Yes I'll see you then," he replied as the two walked over to the adults.

Harry smiled at Severus, Narcissia, and Lucius. "It was a pleasure meeting you. Shall we go Hagrid?" He asked politely.

Narcissia looked as if she were about to protest but when Harry glared at them the protests died within her throat. There was something about the boy that honestly terrified her. The adults had so many questions for the boy, but they knew the questions could always be asked later. "It was a pleasure meeting you too Mr. Potter," Lucius said as Narcissia nodded her head in agreement.

Hagrid was stunned by Harry's and the Malfoys' interaction for a moment before he answered, "Yes we should lad. Thank you for taking care of the lad when he was out of sight. I'll see you at school Professor," he said as he led Harry to Gringotts.

Harry's eyes widened as he took in Gringotts bank. The building was a snowy white building that towered over all the neighboring shops. There was a set of bronze doors and when they opened you could see a second set of silver doors. On the silver doors there was an inscription.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

Hagrid looked at Harry and noticed him reading the engraved words. "Yeh'd be mad ter try an rob it," he said as he politely nodded his head to the pair of scarlet and gold clad goblins.

The goblins looked just like Harry was told they would. They were about a foot shorter than him. They both had swarthy, clever faces. One had a pointed beard, but both had very long fingers and feet. The goblins bowed to them as they held open the silver doors. Once through the doors Harry and Hagrid were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter. The goblins were scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins on brass scales, and examining precious stones through eye glasses.

There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Hagrid and Harry made for the counter. "Morning," Hagrid said to a free goblin. "We've come to take money outta Mr. Harry Potter's safe."

"You have his key sir?" The goblin asked as he watched Harry scowl at Hagrid.

"Got it here somewhere," Hagrid said as he began emptying his pockets.

"Stop," Harry said quickly as he took what was in Hagrid's hand and forced it into his own. He looked into his hands and his scowl deepened. "This goblin is nice enough to help us and you were going to put dog biscuits on his ledger. Just put whatever you have in my hands until you find the key please." Hagrid nodded his head in agreement and did just that.

"Ah found it," Hagrid said as he produced a small golden key from his left pocket. Once he handed the key to the goblin Harry helped Hagrid place his possessions back in his pocket.

The goblin looked at Harry oddly before he began to examine the key closely. "This seems to be in order," he said.

"An I've also got a letter from Professor Dumbledore," Hagrid said importantly as he puffed out his chest. He handed the letter to the goblin. "It's about you-know-what in vault seven hundred and thirteen."

The goblin read the letter thoroughly. "Very well," he said as he handed the letter back to Hagrid. "I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!" Another goblin instantly appeared.

As Hagrid stuffed his pockets once more Harry said, "I'd…I'd like to see a list of all transactions since Halloween of 1981."

The goblin looked at Harry oddly before he left the counter. Hagrid was also staring at Harry. "Harry my lad Professor Dumbledore has had your key. I'm positive nothing improper has been done to your account."

Harry's eyes took an odd glassy look as he asked, "Why?"

Hagrid was startled by the question. "Why what?" He asked.

"Why did Professor Dumbledore have my key? Shouldn't it have gone to my aunt? Did he not trust them with my money? If that's the case then why did he leave me with them? If they can't be trusted with money how can they be trusted with a child?!" Harry wanted to know all of the answers to these questions and so many more.

Hagrid was stunned by these questions. "Harry I don't have an answer to those. All I know is Professor Dumbledore does what he thinks is best. He is not a bad man Harry," he uttered gently

"I never said he was Hagrid. Professor Dumbledore isn't God Hagrid. He is just a man and as such he makes mistakes." Harry sighed as he ruffled a hand through his hair and muttered, "I just want to make sure no more of his mistakes affect me."

Before Hagrid could ask what Harry meant the goblin came back with a piece of parchment. The goblin handed it to Harry without saying a word. Harry looked over the parchment. The last time money had been taken from the account was a week before the faithful Halloween night other then that the only other thing that had happened was that two deposits had been made. One on July 31st and the other on August 12th. Both were worth $10,000 gallons from the Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge. Harry smiled at this and turned to the goblin and said, "Thank you very much. I'd like to be informed every time there is any action in my account. Wither it is money being deposited or withdrawn."

The goblin nodded his head in understanding and Griphook led them to one of the doors leading of the hall. Harry looked at Hagrid curiously and asked, "What's in vault seven hundred and thirteen?"

"Can't tell ya that," Hagrid said mysteriously. "Very secret Hogwarts business Dumbledore has trusted me with. More than my job is worth I can tell you."

***Thirty minutes later***

Harry and Hagrid came out of Gringotts carrying a large bag of coins and the mysterious package. "Might as well get your uniform," Hagrid said as he nodded his head towards Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Listen Harry I hope you don't mind but I'm going to the Leaky Cauldron for a pick me up. I hate those Gringotts carts."

Harry nodded his head in understanding. He noted that Hagrid looked a little green. So as Hagrid left Harry walked into the store and was fitted for his robes. Once the squat witch was done fitting him he paid her and walked back into the alley. Hagrid wasn't back yet so he decided to go ahead and get his books. As he was walking he noticed a large group of red heads, but that wasn't what kept his attention. He noticed in the youngest boy's hands was a rat. A rat that wasn't really a rat at all but Peter Pettigrew. When Harry realized who it was he began to follow the group until they finally stopped in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies. He ducked into an empty side alley and observed from there.

He could feel his anger growing in leaps and bounds. This was the man that had started everything. 'This is one of the men who lead to my life being hell!!' He thought to himself as he felt power beginning to coarse throughout his body. Harry wanted to kill the rat. He wanted to rip Peter to shreds.

When Harry was about to do just that he heard a voice say, "Don't forget to read the label on the bottle Alice. You know very well that everything has a side effect. The question is, are you willing to drink from the bottle anyway?" Then Harry heard insane laughter surrounding him. He looked to see if the owner of the voice was still there, but the boy had already disappeared. Harry let out a growl of frustration as he punched the alley wall repeatedly until his knuckles were bleeding.

Harry quickly left the side alley and went back to Madam Malkin's. Hagrid still wasn't back yet. Harry walked into the shop and gained Madam Malkin's attention by asking, "Would you please tell Hagrid I went to Ollivander's shop?" When the witch had nodded her head yes he left. He went down to Ollivander's being sure to keep an eye out for the group of red heads. He wouldn't kill Peter it was to risky. It could even throw the entire plan out the window. He'd keep an eye out for the little rat though just to make sure Peter didn't catch onto his plan and make a break for it.

Ollivander's shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands Since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. When he stepped inside Harry heard a bell ringing somewhere within the shop. The shop wasn't lavish. It had only one worn chair and the rest of the shop was filled with long boxes piled to the ceiling. The place seemed to radiate of some sort of secret magic.

"Good afternoon," a soft voice said. Harry jumped and spotted an old man before him. His eyes seemed to shine like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello," Harry said nervously. He was used to being sneaked up on, but not by a stranger.

"Ah yes," said Mr. Ollivander. "I thought I'd be seeing you soon Mr. Potter. You have your father's eyes." Harry's eyes widened at his words. "Do not fret Mr. Potter your secret is safe with me I assure you. I feel as though I owe you a debt Mr. Potter. For you see I was the one who sold the wand that gave you that scar. If I had known what that wand would do…." Mr. Ollivander trailed off seemingly lost in thought. "No matter. Which is you wand arm Mr. Potter?" He held a type measure in his hand.

Harry held out his right arm. "Very good," Mr. Ollivander said. He measured Harry all over until finally he had all the proper measurements. He went over to the wall of boxes.

"Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches. You know the one I'm talking about," Harry said as he leaned against the counter.

Mr. Ollivander's eyes grew wide, but he nodded his understanding and grabbed the correct box. He brought the box over to Harry.

Harry took the wand and felt warmth flow through his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end of the wand. Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! I remember every wand I have ever sold Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand gave another feather – just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for that wand when it's brother gave you that scar. The wand chooses the wizard Mr. Potter. I believe we can expect great things from you. After all He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things – terrible yes, but great."

Harry glared at Mr. Ollivander and paid seven Galleons for the wand. He then left the shop and noticed Hagrid waiting with a giant grin on his face. He noticed Hagrid was holding a cage that contained a snowy owl. "Happy Birthday Harry," Hagrid said as he handed Harry the cage.

Harry stood there shocked looking down at the owl. He hadn't been told about this, and he was glad. Harry gave Hagrid a one armed hug and smiled brightly up at him. "Thank you so much Hagrid!" He exclaimed as he nearly jumped up and down in happiness.

Hagrid was surprised but thrilled at Harry's reaction. "She's a girl and a beautiful one at that. Owls are very loyal and very useful. I figured the Dursley's weren't much on presents and well I just wanted to get it for you."

Harry and Hagrid continued to get Harry's school supplies. Harry got several other books from Flourish and Blotts saying that he wanted to know as much as possible before going to Hogwarts. They'd picked up everything Harry needed from a telescope to smelly newt eyes. By the time they were through shopping Harry was completely exhausted. It was mid-day before they made their way to the train station. When they were riding on the Underground people kept giving them strange looks due to the oddly shaped packages and the owl inside the cage that sat on Harry's lap. It was up another escalator before they finally made it to Paddington station.

Hagrid tapped Harry on the shoulder gaining his attention. "Got time for a bite to eat before I leave. Wanna join me?" Harry nodded his head yes and they entered a nearby dinner. Hagrid bought Harry a hamburger and they sat on the plastic chairs. "You all right Harry? You're quite."

Harry sighed and said, "Yeah I'm fine. Just nervous is all. I'm expected to do so much. They don't even care how I feel as long as I do great things and be a hero. It's just too much."

Hagrid frowned slightly and said, "Don't you worry, Harry. You're a good kid. Just be yourself. I know that's hard because you've been singled out. But you'll have a great time at Hogwarts. You'll make friends and that will help a lot there. As long as you and your friends stick together it doesn't matter what anyone else says."

Harry smiled and said, "Thanks" He finished his burger and went back. Hagrid took him to a deserted area and handed him a ticket.

"That's your ticket for the train to Hogwarts. First of September at King's Cross. It's on your ticket. See ya soon Harry," Hagrid said as he watched Harry look at the train map.

When Harry turned around Hagrid had disappeared. He heard the insane laughter once more and sighed as a boy appeared from the shadows.

"You know Alice I think Hagrid might just be better at that then me," the boy joked as his blue and gold eyes danced with mischief. He pushed back a strand of his long black hair from his eyes. He appeared to be 16 years old and stood at 6'3''. He wore a blue denim jumper with no shirt underneath. He had well defined muscles but was not bulky.

Harry glared at the boy and said, "Oh believe me Birdbrain no one is better at being an ass then you. You know you could've been caught pulling that little stunt at Diagon Alley Birdman."

Birdman simply shrugged his shoulders and said, "Well it was either that or have you charged for murder. Look on the bright side. When it's finally time to get rid of the rat just sick Parano on him. That should satisfy anyone's bloodlust."

Harry couldn't help but smile. "You know very well that I won't let him die. At least not until Sirius is free."

Birdman rolled his eyes and sighed, "Fine be a spoilsport. What's with the bird?" The owl seemed to be watching him intently. The two boys left the train station and began walking home.

"I saw her and thought she'd make the perfect girlfriend for you. Then I remembered those pesky laws that abolished cruelty to animals," Harry said sarcastically as he carefully carried Hedwig.

"Oh hardy har har. You know very well I'm not into animals. So what's the real reason you got the owl?" He questioned as Harry began to leave him behind. "God damnit just answer the question!"

Harry laughed and began to run home. He loved annoying Birdman.

"Harry! Harry! Get back and help me carry some of this shit!!! Harry!!!!!" Birdman exclaimed as Harry just kept running home.


	4. Passion Colors Everything

**AN: Sorry it took so long. Real life got a hold of me. My nana was diagnosed with six months to live. She's still fighting and I've been spending as much time as I can with her. It was hard to find my muse again because I'm very close to my nana and this is turning my world upside down. Now that I've got my muse back I'm hoping writing will take my mind off things. ****I appreciate everyone sticking with me.** **Thanks for all the reviews! And thanks again to **_**Nanniko! **_

**Chapter 3: Passion Colors Everything**

Harry walked into the train station pushing a cart in front of him. Hedwig hooted irritably from her cage as the crowd passed by. People gave Harry strange looks but he ignored them. He kept walking until he was at the 3rd pillar between station 9 and 10. He waited until no one was around him before running straight into the barrier. He had been worried for a moment that he'd crash into a wall, but like he had been told he stepped through the barrier and onto a platform that had a scarlet steam engine next to it.

Harry was sure he was on the right platform when he read the words Hogwarts Express on a sign overhead. He coughed as he smelt a scent and saw that it was coming from the engine of the train. He nearly jumped when he heard the sound of a croak. He looked between his feet and noticed a small toad. He knew that someone must have lost their toad. He could understand the cats running around but with so many of them no one would let a toad loose. He picked the toad up and began pushing the cart with one hand.

He noticed that first few carriages were already filled with students. "Gran I've lost my toad again," Harry heard as he put his stuff in an empty compartment. He turned and noticed a round-faced boy had said this.

Harry walked over to the boy toad in hand and asked the boy, "This wouldn't happen to be your toad, would it?"

The boy's eyes lit up with happiness. "Trevor!!" He exclaimed as he grabbed the toad and hugged it. The boy looked up to thank Harry, but he was already gone.

Harry walked until he found an empty compartment at the end of the train. He got his wand out of his pocket not wanting to have it sticking out of his pocket the entire night, and then he placed Hedwig inside. Once that was done he tried to lift his trunk up the stairs. After he struggled with it for a moment he caved. He quickly glanced over his shoulder to make sure no one was around. He focused on the trunk and watched as it floated into the compartment.

"Couldn't wait to start doing magic," a voice stated as Harry stiffened up.

Harry turned around and saw two red heads that looked exactly alike. 'Magic?' He thought to himself. He then noticed that his wand was still in his hand. "You caught me. It's nice to be able to finally use magic when I please," he stated as he watched them carefully. For all he knew they could have actually seen him use his powers. It didn't seem like they had though. He was relived because he didn't want Ash mad at him.

"Understandable," the twin on the left said. "It was the same for us. I'm Fred and the handsome man next to me is George."

"A pleasure," Harry said before beginning to walk away, "I need to get to my seat so please excuse me."

He hadn't even completely passed the twins when George noticed the tip of the scar. "What's that on your forehead?" George asked as he brushed the hair off Harry's forehead. "Blimey, are you..?"

"He is," Fred agreed finishing his brother's sentence as he stared at the lightning bolt shaped scar.

"Harry Potter," they chorused.

Harry sighed and said, "Yes I am." He rolled his eyes as the twins gawked at him. To his relief a woman's voice called for the two. The twins left but not before casting a final look his way. He shut the compartment door and made sure to lock it before sitting down. He looked out the window and noticed the twins had joined the rest of the Weasley family on the platform. He couldn't help but smile as he saw Mrs. Weasley trying to get something off one of her son's nose.

Shortly the train pulled out of the station and Harry could feel himself relax a bit. The more things moved forward the sooner he could be happy. He could hear people running around on the train but he could honestly say he had no urge to join them. He lay on the seat just relaxing until he heard, "Alohomora!"

Harry quickly sat up when he heard the door open. He had it his wand out in seconds and had it pressed to the person's throat. He heard a squeak of fear. He looked the intruder up and down before he dropped his wand. He sat down once more. It was just some bushy haired little girl - Hardly a threat.

"Are you even listening to me?! Do you know impolite it is to point a wand at someone? I was honestly frightened for a moment!" The girl yelled angrily.

"Oh do stop your complaining. You came into a locked room. I believe that is a rude gesture on your part. Now be quiet you're giving me a headache," he mentioned as he rubbed his aching head revealing his scar.

"You're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger, by the way. All the other compartments are full so when no one answered when I knocked I assumed the door had been locked accidently. Anyway I know all about you. I've read several books that have you in them. You're in_** Modern Magical History**_, _**The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts**_, and _**Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century**_," Hermione babbled as she sat down in front of Harry.

Harry glared at Hermione. "Am I?" He asked as he tried to fight the urge to kick the girl out of the compartment. Something was stopping him though. He couldn't quite place his finger on it. He barely listened as Hermione went on about the houses and Dumbledore.

"I'm going to let you change. I expect we'll be arriving any minute," Hermione said as she stood up. Just as she was about to leave she felt a small hand grab her face, and forcing her to look down into emerald green eyes.

Harry looked up into Hermione's brown eyes. He then realized why he hadn't been able to kick her out. It was her eyes. Those eyes looked exactly like Alessa's eyes. He smiled innocently at her. "You're eyes are gorgeous," he complimented before he finally released her face. "Sorry if I hurt you. I was just startled because your eyes reminded me so much of someone I knew."

Hermione was a bit startled by Harry's actions but smiled at the compliment. "Thank you. Now hurry up and get changed," she commanded as she shut the door to the compartment and waited for Harry to change on the other side.

As Harry changed he couldn't help but think about Hermione's eyes. Those eyes of hers contained far more innocence then Alessa's ever had. Hermione's eyes also didn't show signs of insanity and possessiveness. Still the resemblance to Alessa was enough to convince Harry to let the girl live. After all it would be a shame to see those beautiful eyes filled with fear and squashed by an idiotic troll. Harry finished changing and said, "You can come back in."

After Hermione came back in, both sat down and just enjoyed the train ride. A voice suddenly echoed throughout the train. "We will be arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes. Please leave your luggage on the train as it will be taken to the school separately."

Harry stood and made to leave the compartment. "Hermione don't let Ron Weasley get to you," he warned before leaving the compartment and heading outside. The cold air blew across his face as he nodded his head in greeting to Hagrid as the giant called for the first years to get in the boats. After all the first years had gathered into the boats Hagrid led the way to Hogwarts. Harry shared his boat with Ron, Hermione, and Neville.

As the boats turned a corner Harry got his first look at Hogwarts. He was impressed by the sheer size of the castle and that they managed to keep it hidden from muggles. Once they had gone through a dark tunnel and climbed onto land, they made their way up stone steps till they hit a huge oak door. Hagrid knocked three times and the door swung open at once. A tall, black haired witch in emerald green robes stood there. Harry couldn't help but smirk. It was hard to believe how much children took after their parents. Even if it came to just stern appearance on one's face. No mistake this woman had to be Minerva McGonagall.

"I'll take them from here Hagrid," said Professor McGonagall. She led them through the entrance hall and into a chamber just off the Great Hall. Everyone was looking around nervously except Harry. "Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room."

Harry began to tune Professor McGonagall out. Everyone was so close together. He hated closed spaces even more so then being stared at. If people stared he could write it off. No matter how much it reminded him of the past.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I will return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly," Professor McGonagall ordered before she left the chamber.

Harry heard people begin discussing how they were going to be sorted. He couldn't help but smile as he thought of what their faces would look like once they realized they were going to be sorted by a hat. He began to grow tired of all the chatter especially when the ghosts appeared. A red haired boy approached Harry and exclaimed, "Blimey you're Harry Potter!" Everyone began to whisper. "I'm Ron. Ron Weasley. What was You-know-who like?" Everyone stood silent hoping to hear the answer.

Harry's eyes flared with anger. He grabbed the collar of Ron's shirt and pulled him close. "How'd you like it if your mum was begging for a madman to spare your life? To take her instead? How'd you feel if that madman just killed her right in front of you and then tried to take your life?" Harry asked in a harsh whisper into Ron's left ear.

Ron went pale as he listened to Harry. "I…I wouldn't …like it at all," Ron stammered afraid for a moment to say the wrong thing.

Harry let the collar go. "Then how do you think I feel being reminded about that every time some moron asks that ridiculous question?!" Harry snarled as he pushed Ron away from him not even caring that Ron hit the floor with a loud thud.

Professor McGonagall came back just as Ron managed to pick himself up off the floor. "The sorting ceremony is about to start. Please form a line," she ordered politely. She led the students to the front of the great hall. Once at the front she placed a four legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she placed a tattered wizard's hat.

For a few seconds there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched and a rip near the end opened wide like a mouth. The hat began to sing:

"_Oh you may think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

_There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall filled with applause as the hat finished its song. The hat bowed to each of the four tables and then the hall became quiet once more. Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a large roll of parchment in hand. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. She then began to call out the names in alphabetical order. On it went until she called Harry Potter's name.

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall. He could see the hall was full of people trying to get a good look at him. He sat on the stool and placed the hat on his head. He waited as he looked at the black inside of the hat.

"My, my, Harry Potter. You've led an interesting life. So much pain and suffering for all of you, but that is neither here nor there," a small voice said into Harry's ear.

Harry felt a sense of dread wash over him. Alessa hadn't told him about this. The hat could tell and all of his plans would be ruined.

"Fear not," the small voice said. "It is only my job to sort you. I can't tell anyone about what I've found in this shattered mind of yours. No matter how much I wish to. The founders made sure of that. Now where to put you? You've certainly got a sharp mind and plenty of courage. You're certainly not lacking in loyalty or cunning either. You have an overwhelming urge to prove you aren't a monster and prove yourself to him. So better be SLYTHERIN!!!!"

Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He took off the hat and began to walk towards the Slytherin table. He noticed no one clapped for him. Everyone just stared at him. This made him very uncomfortable. He breathed a sigh of relief when Slytherin began to clap. As he sat down at the table he noticed to his pleasure that Severus was clapping for him too.

There weren't many students after him. The last had been Blaise Zabini and he too had been sorted to Slytherin. Dumbledore said his peace and then everyone began to enjoy the feast. He noticed Quirrel staring at him and felt his scar begin to hurt. As Quirrel stared longer Harry began to get more and more of a headache. He wished the pain would stop. The glass of a third year Slytherin shattered. Harry flinched as he saw some of the shards cut the boy. He hadn't meant to do that and he could only hope no one noticed that he had caused the boy's glass to break.

"Man, Corbin I think you trained a bit too hard to steal the chaser position from me," Adrian Pucey joked.

Corbin Warrington laughed and warned jokingly, "Just watch your back at tryouts. This year I'm so chaser."

Harry relaxed a little as he heard Corbin joke with his friends. The guy probably thought it was some fluke. Harry rubbed his scar roughly. The pain just wouldn't leave. He could feel his control over his powers slipping.

"You okay Harry?" Draco asked after he finished a piece of turkey.

"Fine Draco," Harry said. "Just need to head to the loo." Harry quickly got up and speed walked from the hall. He was too close to shorting for comfort. He needed to find some abandoned classroom. Someplace he'd be safe. He took the first flight of stairs he could. He gasped as the stairs moved on him. He looked around as he stepped off the stairs. He figured he had to be on the sixth or seventh floor. He ran down the corridor looking for a safe place. He noticed an odd pair of doors across from a portrait of someone trying to teach trolls ballet.

Harry took a shot and entered the room. His legs gave out from under him. The room was dark and filthy. There was a hospital bed in the center of the room. It had blood stains on it. To the left of the bed was an IV hookup with two partially empty bags of blood. To the right of the bed was a heart monitor on a metal dresser. Also on the dresser was a picture of his best friend Alessa at age 7. He grabbed onto the picture and held it tightly against his chest frightened that it would disappear.

He brought out two shrunken items from his pocket. He pointed his wand at them and said, "Engorgio!" The two objects became their normal size. One item was a gun like drug injector called a beeject and the other was a blue liquid drug called Delmetor. Harry put the Delmetor into the beeject and brought it to his neck. He pulled the trigger and winced as the drug entered him painfully. Still it was this or short.

Harry began to relax as he climbed into the bloody bed, picture in hand. He stared at the picture silently letting a few tears fall. "I miss you so much. I'm scared," Harry said to the picture before letting sleep overcome him.


End file.
